


You Can't Get Tired Of This Play

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CEO Park Chanyeol, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensitive Baekhyun, Smut, boss chanyeol, mentions of biting, thigh spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun is probably the person with the least stamina. He can’t stand long-duration activities and would definitely crash if he is forced to do it. What he doesn’t understand is how he can still ride Chanyeol after already coming twice. Chanyeol doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun doesn’t know anything. He can’t comprehend fast enough. All he could understand is that he met up with Chanyeol for their regular session but he doesn’t know how he ended up like this. 

The gods must have hated him to put him in this situation. He had a long day because Chanyeol had an early meeting and he was frustrated because of a problem with the investors, so he sent Baekhyun everywhere to do things for him. He’s tired, dead tired. But he couldn’t say no when the CEO asked him if they could meet up later, saying that he needed to relieve some stress.

The CEO asked him that with the cutest puppy face- how could he say no? And Baekhyun- Baekhyun is foolish.

He’s tired, dead tired. But he couldn’t say no when the CEO asked him if they could meet up later, saying that he needed to relieve some stress. The CEO asked him that with the cutest puppy face- how could he say no? And Baekhyun- Baekhyun is foolish.

Because he already came twice, but Chanyeol didn’t even come once. ‘Angel… Are you okay?’ The sweetest and deepest voice Baekhyun ever heard, just asked him. And he’s too weak- so all he could mutter up was a whimper.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

Baekhyun wanted to protest, wanted to throw a tantrum to tell Chanyeol that he can’t do it anymore, but he didn’t. He can still do it. Truth is, Baekhyun didn’t like the idea of them being fuck buddies after work. He was against the idea completely. When Chanyeol hired him, everything they did must be professional. So Baekyhun tried to keep it as professional as possible in every context. Another reason is that he knew he would get attached. Baekhyun doesn’t have anyone except his dog, he lives alone since the day he left his parents’ home when he was eighteen. Now that he’s 26, he craves the feeling of companionship. However, every man that came to Baekhyun’s life is shitty. All of them. All of them are the same.Just wanted to have him as a side chick, like a trophy to show everyone, just like a fucking teenager.

So Baekhyun dumped all of them. He then met Chanyeol, his boss, his only CEO. The only man to ever lived up to his standards. He is strict when needed, gentle and soft only to Baekhyun, cold and heartless to his competitors. Baekhyun felt his heart leap the first time he met himWhat happened on the next few months was unexpected-

Chanyeol proposed for them to be “fuck buddies”. Baekhyun completely despised that term. Since then, Baekhyun learned that he cannot say no. He cannot say no to things that relate to Chanyeol. He hates himself for it.

Baekhyun didn’t want to agree to the situation because he knows that he is bound to get attached. At first, he tried to tell him that it was just a crush. Of course, only a dumb and blind person would not have a crush on the CEO. But as the weeks and months passed by, he admitted to himself that he likes Chanyeol. He tried to relieve himself, thinking that Chanyeol doesn’t have to know and this stupid “like” will go away.

Two years have passed now since they started working as assistant and boss, Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he is still in the “like” stage. All he knows is that he’s put up too much time with this fuck-buddies situation for it to be called “like”.

Of course, he doesn’t tell Chanyeol. Once Chanyeol finds out, he’s doomed. The only man to ever make him weak on the knees, the only man to ever make his heart pound out of his chest or drop to his stomach- will leave him. Baekhyun doesn’t know how he would handle that. Chanyeol’s touch can turn sin to purity- it really could. He could also make Baekhyun arch his back like crazy with just a stroke of his hand to Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun can feel, he can feel the hardness of Chanyeol’s huge cock on his back.

The first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s dick, he was beyond surprise. Baekhyun has never had someone as big as him before, and it was the prettiest thing Baekhyun has ever seen. It is so big to the point that Baekhyun  _ barely _ covers it with his hand, the veins running around the cock made Baekhyun almost drool on the floor. When he is sucking him off, it’s barely even a blowjob, it’s more of him lapping on the sides, sucking on the tips, and gagging on it.

Chanyeol loves it though. Baekhyun can tell from the way he suppresses his deep groans and clutches the sheets beneath them. ‘Y-Yeol, I-I’m too sensitive down t-there…’ Baekhyun said, as he gripped Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, his forehead against the side of Chanyeol’s neck. 

‘I know, angel… I’ll be careful with you, doll…’ These pet names frustrate Baekhyun to the point that he ended up falling in love with it. He can feel the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, wet with pre-cum but so hard that it curves up to his stomach painfully.

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he still does this. He's already half-hard even though he just came for the second time. Chanyeol fingered it at first, stretching him to the fullest with four of his long and thick fingers that sent Baekhyun into an overdrive. After that, Chanyeol ate him out. He fucked him thoroughly with his tongue, making sure to curve the tip of the muscle upwards and rub it against his insides until it craves it. And it did. 

Baekhyun pushed back to his face, wanting to just ride his face and bounce on his stupidly long tongue until he cums dry. Baekhyun came for the second time that night, and Chanyeol still hasn’t had enough. He pulled Baekhyun to his lap, rubbed his sides and played with his nipples until he felt his flaccid dick slowly hardening again. ‘I’ll put it in now, honey… Relax for me, yeah?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun visibly relaxed, feeling Chanyeol’s lips move against his skin as he muttered those words. In no time, Chanyeol is pushing in his monster cock inside Baekhyun, watching with a smug face as the small boy on top of him shudders and let his mouth gape open, a silent scream coming out of it.

Chanyeol made sure to not stop until he was buried to the hilt, until the tip of his dick can feel the area inside Baekhyun that he can only feel whenever he is positioned on his lap like this. ‘Are you good to go, sunshine?’ 

How can Chanyeol call him such sweet names when his cock is pulsing inside him like a monster? Baekhyun doesn’t answer him, just continues chanting his name like a mantra together with the phrase “so big”.

And like a fucking demon, Chanyeol removed his hands on his shoulders, putting it behind his back and holding it in place as he leaned on the headboard. He planted his feet flat on the bed and started pounding his cunt like a madman.Baekhyun felt a scream being pulled out of his throat, his hole is being plowed like it’s just a fuckhole and nothing else and he never felt more alive. His member stood up again, this time leaking pre-cum down to Chanyeol’s stomach as the man rubbed his prostate with his dick.

Baekhyun moans loudly, another scream being forced out of him as he was fucked thoroughly. The small frustrated boy felt helpless, with nothing to hold on because his hands were pinned to his back.

Chanyeol felt him struggling out of his grip so he pushed in deeply, each thrust emphasized with sharp movements. ‘Hands in front of you.’ Chanyeol let his hands go, putting his hands on the wide hips as he forced him to thrust back to him. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, his senses are focused on the delicious movement of the huge dick in his cock.

‘I said hands in front of you.’ Chanyeol said and pushed him down by his hips, the tip of his cock right on the sweet spot.

Baekhyun screamed in delight, he folded his hands together and put it in front of him, taking the pounding like a good little slut. He heard the little snort from Chanyeol, after that a dark chuckle.

‘You are such a good boy, aren’t you, angel?’

‘Mhm! Fuck!’ Baekhyun moaned.

His torture didn’t end there. Chanyeol stopped and sat up properly, manhandling Baekhyun so he was kneeling on the bed, big cock still inside him, his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s hips.

‘Ride.’

The deep voice controlled Baekhyun like a puppet. And he followed it with no protest. Baekhyun started with small grinding movements, feeling the cock inside him shift a little and after a while- he started bouncing on it slowly. Baekhyun’s eyes were shut as he started riding him faster. The feeling of the CEO’s cock moving inside of him got him going, every pull and push of it inside him gets him crazier and crazier. His mind is hazy, his cock is leaking and his eyes are brimming with unshed tears as he pushed his ass up and down on the ridiculously big cock.

‘F-Fuck.. S-Sir- So good!’ Chanyeol smirked, feeling himself being sucked in inside the hot hole, as the bottom gets deeper and deeper in his head.

‘Good baby?’

‘Yes!’

‘Ride harder.’

And who was Baekhyun to say no? He rode the cock harder, feeling the strain in his thighs.

The burn of his thighs is nothing against the hotness that he feels every time the CEO’s cock nudged that same spot that has his cock dripping pre-cum. Baekhyun continued riding him like the good boy he is, ignoring the pain in his thighs as they started quivering and shaking. Does it hurt, my love?’ Chanyeol asked, grinning like a mad man as the delicious rides turned to grinding.

‘Y-Yes sir…’ Baekhyun moaned loudly, feeling the cock inside him twitch. Baekhyun screamed as a harsh slap landed on his thigh, leaving a handprint.

‘Fuck!’ Baekhyun screamed, collapsing on top of the CEO, tears finally falling down from his eyes as his thighs burned with great fire.

‘Useless.’ Chanyeol spat out and flipped them over, manhandling Baekhyun like he weighs like paper.

He pushed his legs up in the air, folding him in half before pushing back his cock quickly, up to the hilt, until his heavy balls were pressed up against the red ass cheeks. Baekhyun can’t move, his thighs felt like it wasn’t part of his body, numb from the pain- the thing is, he knows that Chanyeol can feel his thighs shaking like crazy under his palms. He doesn’t understand why he had to squeeze it so hard to leave a bruise..

‘I’m gonna fuck you silly now. It’s so fun seeing you like this, trembling under my palm as my cock drills your inside. The way you’re crying, not being able to say no, not being able to tell me to stop- what a good little angel.’

True to his words, Chanyeol fucked him silly. He fucked him so hard that his head kept hitting the headboard, until he was pushed up to the top of the bed, until his face was covered with Chanyeol’s spit and tears- he fucked him too good.

‘Fuck, angel. You feel so good, tightening around me like that.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun can feel his cock twitching inside of him, his thrusts still not failing.

Finally, like hot water to his burn, Chanyeol flooded his insides with his cum, still hot and thick. Baekhyun cried when he felt it, his cock spurting a small amount of cum. He gripped the sheets under him, holding on for his dear life as Chanyeol made sure to push the cum in the deepest part of him, not resorting to it just dripping down on the sheets.

‘Don’t let it flow out…’ Chanyeol whispered to him, pulling out fast, making Baekhyun scream at the sensitive movement. And the fact that Chanyeol knows that he is gaping when he asks to not let it flow out- he is evil.

‘I-I can’t, Y-Yeol, please…’ Baekhyun cried.

‘Shhh, angel. Not yet. I’m not done yet.’ Baekhyun felt a new batch of tears sprung in his eyes.

‘B-But, Yeol! I-I can’t, not anymore… Please.’ Baekhyun said and his mouth was forced open by another scream as Chanyeol started sucking on his perky nipples.

‘One more time, angel… For me…’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun kept shaking his head no, moaning continuously as Chanyeol abused his sensitive nipples with his tongue.

‘I-I can’t! I can’t anymore!’

‘You can, angel. Do as I tell you…’ Chanyeol whispered sweetly, as if he didn’t speak such dirty words a while ago. Chanyeol then pushed his legs up again, folding him in half again, getting a great view of the dirtied sight in front of him. Baekhyun’s hole is trying to close, trying to not let the precious seeds drip out of his fucked out hole. The small boy didn’t think he could get anymore evil, but he was wrong. Chanyeol leaned in and started lapping on his hole, dipping the tip of his tongue teasingly.

‘Chanyeol! Oh god! F-Fuck!’ Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol started pumping his soft cock back to hardness painfully.

‘Let it out, baby. Let me get a taste of myself inside you.’ Chanyeol whispered as he watched the hole relax, a big amount of cum dripping out of it and getting on his tongue.

Chanyeol put his legs down and leaned in towards his mouth, forcing it to open widely before letting his cum flow down to the wet awaiting mouth. And like the good boy he is, Baekhyun swallowed and felt his legs being folded up again. Chanyeol started eating him out again, this time, being keen on fucking Baekhyun open with his tongue. Baekhyun kept crying, his cock twitching painfully inside Chanyeol’s hand. The smaller boy screamed loudly, cumming dry as Chanyeol’s tongue curled up to his prostate. 

‘Such a good boy…’ Chanyeol said and leaned in to give a kiss to the tired, shaking boy.

\-----

The aftercare is heavenly. Baekhyun was bathed, scrubbed clean as he tried to stay awake. He was dried with a fluffy towel and was laid down on the bed, still naked.

The CEO lathered his whole body with lotion, letting it cool on his skin before dressing up with his clothes. He was forced to drink two cups of water before being bundled up in a blanket. And this is another reason why Baekhyun fell in love with him. He felt a kiss on his forehead and temple before the lights were turned off, a warm body pulling him close. Baekhyun promised himself that he will tell Chanyeol about his feelings tomorrow.

\-----

Chanyeol drove them to a restaurant, ordering breakfast for the both of them. He was extra gentle, knowing that Baekhyun’s body is still aching from last night’s endeavors. But he cannot stop himself from smugly smiling when Baekhyun winces whenever his underwear rubbed too much on his cock, or whenever he sits down. In the middle of the breakfast, Chanyeol spoke up.

‘I hope you enjoyed last night.’

‘I did, it was the best one so far. It was painful, it was nothing against the pleasure… You’re too good at this.’ Baekhyun chuckled as he drank his juice.

‘Was I? Anyways, I have to tell you something.’ Chanyeol said and fiddled with the glass of water.

‘What is it?’ Baekhyun asked, not looking up from his pancakes.

_ ‘Last night would be our last time.’ _

‘W-What?’ Baekhyun looked up, his heart dropping to his feet and his shoulders getting heavy as well as his chest. ‘Do you remember when we went to the investors’ party last month? I met someone, she’s beautiful but she was just a performer during the party so you probably won’t know her. But, I have been talking to her since then and I wanted to be finally serious about a relationship. I made sure last night was good for the both of us, a remembrance or a good memory for us to go back to.’

So much for telling Chanyeol how he feels.

\-----

Everything has been weird since Chanyeol ended the outside-of-work relationship between him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t fail to notice how Baekhyun would avoid him, only talk to him whenever the topic is really important… Only answers his messages whenever it is work related.

Chanyeol… doesn’t understand. Chanyeol doesn’t know anything. He didn’t know that everything would be awkward once he ended it, because Baekhyun is very professional and won’t let it affect their friendship but he’s too professional now, that he doesn’t even mind their friendship.

Chanyeol is confused.

Even more confused when he received a resignation letter from Baekhyun two weeks later.


	2. We Won't Get Tired of This Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel everyone has been asking for!

“My coffee? Where is it?” 

Chanyeol’s slowly losing his temper. Is this it? Is this the secretary Baekhyun wants to replace him? He;s been asking for his coffee since 8 AM and it’s already 10, it’s still not here.

“Oh! I forgot sir! Let me grab it from the pantry.” 

“Forget it. There’s no more coffee in the pantry at this time. Go outside and buy it. No sugar.” Chanyeol strictly said and then sent the secretary away.

Since Baekhyun will be leaving, he of course had to find a replacement for himself as Chanyeol’s secretary. After some interviews, they decided to hire this girl and train her for two weeks to a month before Baekhyun could finally leave.

It’s just been three days and Chanyeol doesn’t like her already. She never gets the job done and she always messes things up. The CEO sometimes wonders if she does it on purpose just to annoy him.

After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Chanyeol huffed. For sure, it’s the new secretary again saying there’s no coffee outside.

To his surprise though, Baekhyun appeared on the doorway. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, a bit shocked since it’s the man’s first appearance in the office today.

Baekhyun gave him the smallest smile before going inside the office, carrying a folder in his hand.

“Good morning, sir. Here’s the files you asked to be printed out. Just sign them and then we can give it to Mr. Kim.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol accepted the folder that was handed to him.

“Why are you doing this? The new secretary should be doing this.” Chanyeol said and opened up the folder.

“I heard you sent her out to buy coffee…”

“Well, that’s because I asked her to buy me coffee two hours ago. I still don’t have it now.” Chanyeol shook his head, making sure he’s taking too long to scan the contents of the folder.

“I am sure she’ll get better at multitasking, sir. It’s not really something you could learn overnight.” Baekhyun said and patiently waited for the papers to be signed. 

“If you aren’t leaving then we won’t really have a problem with training a new secretary, you know?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun held in a remark. 

“Ah… It’s about time someone replaced me. I’m not really that good at my job, sir.” 

“Baekhyun, I wouldn’t be begging you to not leave if you aren’t good at your job.” Chanyeol raised his head up and looked at Baekhyun with a serious face. There was an obvious confusion painted on the CEO’s features and Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is still unknowing on why he’s leaving.

“T-Thank you…” Baekhyun’s heart stuttered along with his voice. 

He’s still so affected. Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s the state of Chanyeol and what woman he wants to date. He thinks they’re already dating so he doesn’t understand why his heart is still doing this stupid thing. It still keeps flipping whenever Chanyeol looks at him for more than two seconds. It still keeps thumping out of his chest whenever Chanyeol talks to him. 

It still keeps hurting whenever Chanyeol asks him if he’s okay.

Because he’s not. He won’t be okay until he finally leaves Chanyeol’s premises. 

“Baekhyun, I’m your friend right?” Chanyeol asked, closing the folder. 

“What?” Baekhyun didn’t quite get what Chanyeol was asking him.

“I’m your friend, right? We’ve been with each other for two years, I’m sure you consider me as your friend…” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun cleared his throat before giving a small nod.

“Then won’t you tell me the real reason why you suddenly want to resign? All you said in that letter is for “personal reasons”, I want to know that…” Chanyeol said and it made the secretary’s heart beat rapidly. 

“I-I just want to try other jobs… I don’t really want to be stuck as a secretary forever… Maybe delve into what I actually took, which is journalism…” 

Baekhyun really kept lying to himself. If he’s given a chance, he’d be Chanyeol’s secretary forever but seeing that he won’t be able to maintain this professional facade, he’d give it up.

“If you want, I could recommend you to some companies. I’d give them a recommendation lett-”

“No, sir. I’m okay.”

Chanyeol stopped and sighed.

“Why are you suddenly being like this?” Chanyeol said, voice getting stern as he pushed his chair away and stood up, towering over Baekhyun.

“S-Sir…”

“We’ve been over this before, drop the sir. I’m standing in front of you as Chanyeol, your friend, and asking you what’s wrong and why are you being like this?” Chanyeol said.

“Like what?”

“Like you don’t like me. Like you regret even knowing me.”

For a second, Baekhyun’s heart dropped thinking Chanyeol already knew all this time about his feelings for him.

“Chanyeol, don’t take it like that. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun said and turned away. “I’m going back to my desk.” He continues but before he could even walk, Chanyeol is already walking right ahead. He shut the door and blocked Baekhyun, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you really sure you don’t know what I’m talking about? Fine. Let me enumerate.” Chanyeol said. 

“First of all, after we ended that relationship, you started cutting me off. You avoid me, you barely talk to me… It’s like if you aren’t working for me then I wouldn’t see your shadow. And I keep going back to what we ended because that’s the only thing I could think of as the reason why you’re doing this.” Chanyeol said and he didn’t let Baekhyun speak.

“Is that it, Baekhyun? Is that the reason why you’re being like this? Are you mad we ended it? Are you mad at me?” 

“Chanyeol, stop. I’m making a personal decision in my life and it’s about time you realize that my world doesn’t revolve around you.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Then why am I being affected by this decision of yours?” Chanyeol cried out.

It made Baekhyun swallow because he’s never seen Chanyeol so frustrated before. It’s like he’s ready to tear his hair out of its roots and it’s making his poor little heart ache.

“Does this decision involve discarding me like you’ve never known me? Like we hadn’t shared anything for the past two years? Does this decision involve dropping me like I never meant anything to y-”

“Yes.”

It stopped Chanyeol. He shook his head and went back to his seat. 

Chanyeol never knew one word could hurt him so much. Did he really mean nothing to Baekhyun? After all this time? Baekhyun doesn’t even consider him as a friend? And the nights they shared? Didn’t it at least leave some sort of mark as their bond together?

“The folder, sir. I’ll be giving it to Mr. Kim.”

“Leave it. I’ll have the new secretary give it to Mr. Kim. You can go now, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes and he turned around before Chanyeol could see. 

“Yes, Mr. Park.” 

The secretary walked away, taking his heart with him.

\----

“You know what? It sucks being your best friend when you’re sad. You always ruin my shirt.” Sehun said but nonetheless rubbed Baekhyun’s back. 

Baekhyun ignored him and continued sobbing on Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Stop crying, jesus fucking christ- he’s not worth it. You’re leaving in three weeks, you’re gonna have to move on.”

“Let me fucking cry, S-Sehun.”

“Fine, jeez.”

Ever since that day, it’s like Baekhyun never existed in the office. Like he’s just an anomaly floating around, watching the new secretary get scolded four times a day for fucking up. But nonetheless, Chanyeol continues ordering her around instead of Baekhyun. 

Before, Chanyeol would call for Baekhyun whenever the new one couldn’t do what he was asking her to do but now even if she couldn’t do it, Chanyeol forces her to do so. Of course, she has to do it- it’s her training after all. And since he’s doing that, Baekhyun has no purpose but to just float around and watch her run around like a headless chicken.

And it hurts. 

Chanyeol did what Baekhyun did to him. They dropped the first name basis, only referring to each other as “Sir” or “Mr.Park” and “Mr. Byun”. The text messages ceased too. Chanyeol never texted him anymore like he did before. He never asks whether Baekhyun has eaten or not, or whatever.

And Chanyeol doesn’t even glance his way. It hurts more than anything. 

He’s basically invisible to the man now.

But that’s alright, at least Baekhyun wouldn’t have a hard time leaving. He’s just gonna have a hard time crying every night.

“Baekhyun shut up now. You have work in an hour.” Sehun said and Baekhyun sat up, glaring at his friend with swollen eyes.

“When the time comes and you’re the one crying, I will tape your mouth and put your head in a bag.” Baekhyun said and Sehun chuckled.

“You sound ugly when you cry. Plus, you’re gonna be mad when I didn’t tell you the time.”

“Whatever, I’m gonna shower now and go to work.” Baekhyun said.

“Just don’t go to work. Wouldn’t that be okay? I mean, you already submitted a letter and you’ll be gone in a few weeks. What’s a day without work, right?” The tall man asked and laid down on Baekhyun’s sofa like he owns it.

“I still have to go to work. I keep saving that woman’s ass so Chanyeol won’t get mad at her too much. I’m worried he’ll scare her off and have me find another secretary to train.” Baekhyun said and Sehun hummed.

“Okay. Bye. Don’t cry anymore. You look like someone punched you in the eyes ten times.”

\----

Chanyeol is stressed. Baekhyun is like his savior when it comes to work. He’s always there, always reliable and always ready for unexpected circumstances. Unlike this lady in front of him saying she’s sorry for the hundredth time.

“Can you leave? I’m afraid I’ll fire you if I keep seeing your face.” Chanyeol said and the woman scampered out of the office.

How could someone fuck up the arrangement of these papers? Now he’s stuck with 100 pieces of paper that are heavily messed up. He should be taking his lunch right now but no, he has to deal with this.

If only Baekhyun is around to help him. No, not help him. Save him from this mess. If it was Baekhyun, then he wouldn’t even be in this situation.

But of course, he wouldn’t call Baekhyun. The man was so keen on dropping him out of his life so Chanyeol would give him that. He sometimes sees the gaze of the secretary on him but he ignores it. He tries to. 

Chanyeol had a fair share of secretaries before, none of them could compare to Baekhyun but at least they’re okay, unlike the new one. He’s been stressed for the past week because of her constant mistakes and he’d rather have an old woman who takes too long to type rather than this new secretary who doesn't type at all.

It’s his birthday tomorrow… he can’t even prepare a little party for himself because of her stupidity. He’s doing everything on his own now. He makes his schedule, even prints out the files he needs and he can’t even receive a proper coffee.

How he wished Baekhyun wouldn’t quit.

\----

“What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun asked the secretary that’s crying in the staff’s room.

“She got shouted at by the boss. You know how he is when he’s stressed… But I think he said something about firing her.” A co-worker said and handed the secretary a glass of water.

“What? What did you do? He doesn’t really get mad easily if it’s just a small thing.” Baekhyun asked.

“I messed up the monthly report…”

“You what?” Baekhyun said.

“The monthly r-report… And then he told me to leave. He was so mean.”

“And you didn’t get the papers back and let him arrange it on his own?” Baekhyun said and she nodded. 

“Let him do that on his own! Just because he’s the boss doesn’t mean he can shout at me whenever he wishes to.” The woman said and Baekhyun sighed.

“Look, he wouldn’t really shout at you if you didn’t step on a nerve. The fact that you let him do all the work makes it worse. I’m sorry but you kept messing up for the past week. You’re not improving and he’s mad at that. I’ll talk to him though, ask if he can consider letting you stay.” Baekhyun said and then looked at the time.

She scoffed and drank the water. “Did you send his lunch?” Baekhyun said, noticing that it’s already two pm.

She didn’t speak and Baekhyun sighed. “Never mind, I’ll find another secretary to train.”

Baekhyun then quickly ordered some food and then brought it up to the office.

With a shaky breath, he knocked on the door before opening it. Of course he was surprised to see Chanyeol looking so distressed. He’s crouching down on the floor, fixing tons of papers.

“I told you I don’t want to see your face.” Chanyeol said without looking up at the door.

“O-Oh.” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun’s voice made Chanyeol quickly look up at the door with wide eyes.

“Baekhyun…”

“I just brought your lunch… I’ll leave it at the table outside.” Baekhyun said and was about to close the door when Chanyeol called out.

“No. Come in and put it on my desk.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He cautiously went inside and placed the paper bag on top of the desk. He walked towards Chanyeol and crouched down, studying the papers first before picking them up according to their arrangement.

They silently picked the papers up and then put them all in one stack. Both of them stood up from the ground and when they looked up, Chanyeol noticed the secretary’s eyes.

“What happened to your eyes? Were you crying?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun turned a bit red, thinking Chanyeol wouldn’t notice his eyes. No one from the office really noticed so he thought the swollenness faded away.

“Ah… No, they were just irritated.” 

“Then go home and rest them. You don’t really have to be here, you know.” Chanyeol said and finally sat down on his chair.

“If I wasn’t here then what time would you have taken your lunch?” Baekhyun said.

“Never.” 

They chuckled a bit and the tension faded away a little. 

“I’ll quickly look at the other interviewees and see if they’re still available for training. I can see that you’re frustrated with this one.” Baekhyun said.

“I am.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun gave a slight bow before turning away.

“Baekhyun.”

The secretary turned back around. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun gave a smile.

\----

“I really don’t know why you’re going there but all your decisions in life have been questionable so I won’t ask anymore.” Sehun said and turned to the left, entering a private property.

“It’s his birthday and I’m gonna give him his gift. I bought this two months ago and it would be a waste not to give it to him. Plus, I want to say sorry for how immature I was acting and end things properly too- so it's a birthday and a parting gift.” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah, no- I don’t believe you but whatever. Are we far or is it close?” 

“Just turn on that street then you can leave.” Baekhyun said.

Once Sehun dropped him off in front of a gated property, he bid his goodbye then proceeded inside. The guard knows him already so he just opened the gate for him without any more questions. 

“Ah… Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked a maid and she said he’s eating breakfast in the dining room. He slowly walked to the dining room and cleared his throat, making the eating man look up from his food.

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” The CEO asked, completely taken aback at the presence of the secretary.

“Hi… I’m sorry for coming unannounced. I’m just here to greet you with a happy birthday and give you my gift.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt his heart thump a little.

“Thank you… H-Have you eaten breakfast? If not then join me.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun wanted to refuse but Chanyeol looked really lonely eating alone. The man never liked eating alone so he would often ask Baekhyun to eat with him.

He nodded and a maid quickly prepared him a plate filled with delicious looking food.

“I thought you wouldn’t greet me…” Chanyeol said and looked down on his plate. Baekhyun hummed and shook his head. “Of course I would. Plus I bought you a gift two months ago, it would be a waste if I didn’t give it to you.”

“I’ll open it later, after breakfast…” Chanyeol said.

“Alright… How are you? How are things between you and… the performer? The one you wanted to be your girlfriend?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

“I can’t say I’m doing okay but I’ll be fine. And the performer? She’s gone.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s stomach did a flip.

“S-She what?”

“Gone. She said I’m too preoccupied and that my head is just clouded at the moment.” Chanyeol said.

“What? Why did she say that?” Baekhyun asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I am preoccupied. Maybe my head really is clouded. But I’m confused why I don’t really mind that she didn’t want to be with me.” The CEO said and Baekhyun gulped.

“No… Maybe she’s the one not ready.”

“Maybe… But she’s right. I’m not ready. I mean, if I am then it would have hurted to be rejected right?" 

They were silent for a few moments before Chanyeol spoke up again.

“I’m sorry.”

It left the secretary shocked but he didn’t show it.

“W-Why?”

“I was immature. Of course, with whatever decision you take, I don’t get to say anything about it. It’s your own decision and you’re an adult. I should have been more supportive of it. And… I shouldn’t have forced you to answer my questions. Again, I don’t really have the right to ask you those…” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun is a bit glad that the CEO realized what he did.

“It’s okay… Besides, I wanted to say sorry too. I shouldn’t have just started ignoring you like a child… But in my defense, I did it for my own good. It’s also the reason why I’m doing this right now.” Baekhyun said and the CEO frowned, not quite understanding what Baekhyun meant.

“I came here to properly say goodbye. I’m sorry for disregarding our friendship because of my selfishness… but I had to do it at that time in order to be this strong. To be honest, Chanyeol… I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to quit.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol’s heart pounded. 

“Then why are you leaving?”

“Because I can’t keep pretending.”

“Pretending?”

“Yes. I can’t keep pretending that I don’t love you. Because I do. I do love you.” 

Chanyeol’s world stopped spinning and all his brain could process is a “what”.

“I was mad at you. To be honest, you were the one who dropped me like I didn’t even exist when you said that you’ll be dating someone. We shared something for the past two years, and throughout those years, I felt something deeper for you. I fell in love with you and when you said you want to be with someone who isn’t me, I got mad.” Baekhyun said, not stopping to let Chanyeol process everything.

“That’s why I’m leaving. I’m leaving because I want to move on. I want to start thinking of myself too. I know I wouldn’t be able to continue this professional facade when I have feelings for you. I don’t wanna continue tormenting myself by being around you when you don’t even feel anything for me.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol is still confused.

All this time? Baekhyun loves him? How did he miss it? How did he not notice?

“And it’s not your fault. Our relationship was just purely made out of lust. I was the only one who messed it all up with my feelings. As much as I want to continue my job, I know I would only be suffering whenever I see you look at other people the way I want you to look at me.” 

“...And it’s okay, Chanyeol. I know you’re starting to feel bad for not noticing it but it’s my fault. I broke my own rules for you. I ruined something so precious to me…” Baekhyun continued.

“Then it came to me that sometimes, the only way to fix things is to say goodbye…”

“That’s why I’m gonna say goodbye. I wanted to bid us farewell properly. Talk it out like two matured people, transparent and honest.” Baekhyun offered a smile. It didn’t make Chanyeol feel better at all.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me?” Is the only thing Chanyeol could say.

“I was scared.” Baekhyun simply replied.

“I have this overwhelming desire to be with you and it’s so incompatible with the relationship you desire to have with me.” Baekhyun said.

“But Baekhyun… I could have done something about it. I could have thought about it and-”

“You would love me out of pity. Chanyeol, I’d rather you not love me than love me out of conscience.” The secretary said and Chanyeol ran a hand up his hair.

He doesn’t know what to feel. He’s mad and confused. He’s sad and upset. But at the same time he knows Baekhyun is right. He doesn’t have any clear feelings for Baekhyun as of the moment. He doesn’t even know if he considers him more than a friend.

“I said these things so your questions would be answered. I don’t expect you to return my feelings back, but at the same time I’m hoping you would. And it’s hard for me to hope and expect at the same time so I’m giving myself a break. I’m giving myself an out.” 

The secretary smiled again before sighing. “I hope you still consider us friends, Chanyeol. Thank you for being the best.” 

Baekhyun, with a heavy heart, slowly got up and left his gift on the table, before leaving.

\----

It’s messed up. It’s messed up how Chanyeol now realized that the saying “you won’t know something’s value until it’s gone” is true. He’s continuously living with a big part of him missing when Baekhyun left.

Baekhyun is gone. He’s nowhere to be found. He left Chanyeol.

It’s also messed up how Chanyeol only realized that the worst form of torture are memories. 

It’s his birthday again. He’s alone, eating breakfast again like he was last year. But this time, no Baekhyun came and greeted him with a happy birthday. 

He remembers Baekhyun’s confession as clear as day. He remembers how sad he felt when Baekhyun got up to leave. And the pain… it’s resonating until now. He’s still so pained that he let someone like Baekhyun slip away. 

He likes Baekhyun. Scratch that, he loves him. 

All those pet names from before, Chanyeol craves to use them to call Baekhyun again. His angel, his honey, his darling… He wants him so bad. 

His phone lit up and he looked at the message he received.

The name that appeared on his notification bar seems so fake but at the same time it’s real. It’s been so long since he’s seen that name appear on his phone.

/Baekhyun: Happy birthday! Are you free today? Let’s eat breakfast outside!/

\----

Is it an illusion or did Baekhyun become more beautiful? It’s probably the amount of time that they spent apart that made Chanyeol realize how beautiful he really is.

His cheeks are fuller, his smile is bigger, his eyes are brighter and he’s glowing. He’s happy… Chanyeol is glad that he is happy. 

“I know you have a thing for spending your time alone on your birthdays… It’s such a bad habit, so I’m helping you get rid of it.” Baekhyun said and drank his juice before putting it back down on the table.

“I like thinking deeply on my birthdays. I reflect on myself and what I should keep doing and what I should change.” Chanyeol said. 

“Mhm… And what did you realize?” Baekhyun said and ate the eggs he ordered.

“It made me realize that I have to tell you something.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun stopped, looking at Chanyeol with a confused face.

“What?”

“Do you remember when you left me last year on my birthday? Since then, I never met someone who made my heart feel like it’s about to explode from joy and sadness. I realized how happy I was when you said you love me and how pained I was when you left. This whole year, I made sure to love you back in my head everyday.” Chanyeol smiled.

“Chanyeol…”

“I love you, Baekhyun. I realized that I wanted to say that.”

Baekhyun felt like his heart was gonna explode. Everyday, he kept on asking himself if Chanyeol will love him back when he comes back. He kept on hoping that Chanyeol would just call him and say that he loves him. 

And now it’s here. They’re in this moment.

“Why are we always confessing over breakfast? Take me out to dinner first before you drop a confession like that.”

“Only dinner? Let’s have breakfast, lunch and dinner together so I can say I love you thrice a day.”

And they did that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This from twitter too! Follow me on twitter: @hunniesfw I post a lot of tweetfics there hehe.


End file.
